When I Think About Angels
by Nicole11
Summary: This is a songfic about Ron and Hermione (duh). Ron's mind wanders and he thinks about Hermione, and works up the nerve to kiss her.


When I think about Angels..... by: Jamie O'Neal  
  
Song fiction, Ron thinking about Hermione. NOTE: I know that this song is sung by a girl, Jamie O'Neal, but in this story Ron is singing (thinking) it.  
  
***  
  
Why does the color of my coffee match your eyes?  
  
Why do I see you when a stranger passes by?  
  
I swear hear you in the whisper of the wind.  
  
I feel you when the sun is dancing on my skin.  
  
***  
  
Ron sat in the Three Broomsticks, waiting for his friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, to arrive. He looked down at his cup of coffee, and noticed the dark color of brown it was. He could practically see Hermione's eyes staring back at him through it. It was amazing how many things reminded him of Hermione.  
  
Ron smiled to himself, and looked out the window he was sitting by. It was pouring down rain, and he could see people running for dry shelter. Ron stared up at the cloudy sky.  
  
***  
  
And when it's raining you won't find me complaining cause,  
  
When I think about rain,  
  
I think about singing.  
  
When I think about singing,  
  
It's a heavenly tune.  
  
When I think about Heaven,  
  
Then I think about angels.  
  
When I think about angels,  
  
I think about you.  
  
The taste of sugar sure reminds me of your kiss.  
  
I like the way that they both linger on my lips.  
  
Kisses remind me of a field of butterflies.  
  
It must be the way my heart is fluttering inside.  
  
***  
  
Ron added some sugar to his coffee, and thought of Hermione again. He remembered when they had kissed, a few days earlier. They had stayed up late, studying, in the common room. Hermione had dropped a book, and they both leaned down to pick it up. They looked up, into the other person's eyes, and it just happened. Ron leaned in and kissed Hermione. He had been wanting to do it for years.  
  
But after the kiss was over, they both decided to just be friends. Ron knew that it was for the best, but he couldn't stop thinking about Hermione. He looked at his watch, and wondered where she was.  
  
***  
  
Beautiful distraction  
  
you make every thought a chain reaction.  
  
***  
  
Ron lifted his cup to take a drink, and his eyes wandered out the window again. He spotted Hermione in the street, completely soaked. Ron quickly put down his coffee, and ran outside.  
  
***  
  
When I think about rain,  
  
I think about singing.  
  
When I think about singing,  
  
It's a heavenly tune.  
  
When I think about Heaven,  
  
Then I think about angels.  
  
When I think about angels,  
  
I think about you.  
  
***  
  
Ron ran out into the street to meet Hermione. As soon as she spotted him her face spread into a smile.  
  
"Hey." She said, hugging him. "I know this is going to disappoint you, but Harry can't come. It's just going to be you and me."  
  
"Perfect." Ron said with a smile, not being the least bit sarcastic. He loved being alone with Hermione, and now was the perfect time to tell her something he had had on his mind for a while.  
  
***  
  
Anywhere I go,  
  
Anything I do,  
  
Everything around me, baby, makes me think of you!  
  
***  
  
Ron took a deep breath, and built up all of his courage.  
  
"Hermione?" He said, looking into her coffee brown eyes. "Ever since second year, I haven't been able to stop thinking about this one thing."  
  
"What?" Hermione asked with curiosity.  
  
"You." Ron said, blushing but remaining serious. "And, I know that we agreed to just be friends, but I-"  
  
"Want to be more then that?" Hermione interrupted with a hopeful smile. "Me too." Hermione stood up on her tip toes, and kissed Ron.  
  
"We better go inside." Hermione said, looking up at the sky. "It's raining really hard."  
  
"So?" Ron said with a smile, pulling her into another kiss.  
  
***  
  
When I think about rain,  
  
I think about singing.  
  
When I think about singing,  
  
It's a heavenly tune.  
  
When I think about Heaven,  
  
Then I think about angels.  
  
When I think about angels,  
  
I think about you.  
  
*** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I love that song! This song fic probably sucks, but who cares! Please REVIEW though, and down load this song! 


End file.
